the crazyest life imagenable
by slinkyallie777
Summary: This is the story of how three people who are so different became the best of friends this story goes out to My 2 best friends Aaron And Jo


Its funny when you look back on those little things that happened, when at the time weren't really little things they where big things. Well I guess that's what I feel like when I thought back too those two friends of mine. They had so many problems, and back then they where big, now we laugh at them. But I guess I need to start in the being, as to not confused anyone.

Senior Year, the best year of any teenagers life, or the worst. But that is just high school, and like any high school, new kids came and went, and today was like any other day, at Western Hill High. A new kid had just transferred from some school in Denver. His parents apparently kicked him down here to Pueblo because of something but who really cares I don't. I had way to much already on my plate, I mean being the president of the senior class was hard work, well actually the only thing I hated was greeting the new kids, and mean cant they find some eager junior to do it.

I raged my feet down the hall as I headed up to Mr. Carroll's office, at least they called me during gym, oh I hated gym. I walked as slowly as possible to his office, waling past the library I glanced into it seeing Mina, my best friend was playing her psp in study hall again. I signed and walked in, well I guess ill take her its better then being alone with some new kid.

I walked over to her chair, putting my finger to my lips at the others at her table, knowing Mina she wouldn't be paying attention she really didn't study much, but she still got good grades all the same, I thinks that's why she was able to get away with playing her video games in study hall, and the fact that she didn't listen hardly ever listened to rules.

I gave the three sitting at the table dirty glares as they all held in the laughter, as I came up behind her, I thought about scaring her. Just as I was about to place my hands on her shoulders,

" Allie, u no I heard her when u walked in, and on top of that, this three didn't help one bit,", I laughed as Mina turned to look at me with those eyes.. Today they where greenish-gray, normal.

" so what did u come a bother me for," she rolled my eyes,

"I wanted to no if u wanted to come a greet the new kid?" folding my arms across my chest.

Mina jumped out of her seat, " sure ill go with u, its not like I'm doing anything interesting here anyway and I was loosing in my game, so let's go!" she started marching to the door, but turned back to the table of the three, smiled and waved.

As I rolled my eyes again, I remembered why she was my friend, because truly no one else could keep me sane.

I turned back to the hall, Mina was waiting with the one of her cheesy grins on her face. I motioned her to walk and we went, I didn't feel to angry now that Mina was here with my luck she would do most of my work for me. she like people more then I did.

the only thing bad about going to Mr. Carroll's office was that it was at the end of the hall, but Mina did make the trip a little better she talked the whole way about something really random but that was Mina.

she was still talking as we reached the office, I nodded as I knocked on the door,

" Mr. Carroll, Its Allie I'm hear to help the new student"

Mina, took the hint and shut her mouth. That was one thing that was hard for her, but she did do a good job when she needed to do it.

I glanced over at her, she grinned at striated her clothes,

I turned my head and smiled as the door opened, and Mr. Carroll greeted me with a fake smile and a sweaty head shake. I nodded to Mina, so she fallowed us into the office.

I glanced around, looking for the New kid, I found him

He sat in a chair, black hoodie, dark eyes, and all that came to mind was great another trouble maker in my class, all I need.

" Thank u Allie, for coming to help Aaron here with his classes, although I don't remember calling Mina," he was giving Mina one of those looks, but like mina she just smiled, and shrugged her shoulders.

Mr. Carroll knew better then to argue with Mina, she was good at finding ways around the rules.

" Mr. Carroll, is there anything else, or do we just need to help, him to his classes , if so we should get going, 3rd hour is going to start soon, and me and Mina have a lot of work to get done today in English."

I noticed Aaron rolling his eyes, and the look he gave me. Mina wasn't really paying attention she was more busy, playing with the rubrics cube on the book case the Mr. Carroll took from her, her freshman year, although he doesn't really remember it.

" Oh yes, Allie, please get going," he waved his hand, "Oh and Mina, u seem really good at that, why don't you take it with u, I don't really remember where I got it, and I don't really use it." he spoke as he turned back to the papers on his desk.

Mina smiled at me pocketing the cube, and walked out of the room, rather in a smug mood. I turned to Aaron, " Well are u coming?" I watched as he got from the chair, dragging his feet. I rolled my eyes yet again.

When we are got out of the office and into the hall, Mina was back to playing with the cube, the truth was she wasn't really good at them at all but she is good a pretending. I looked at Aaron, " what class do u have, for third."

he pulled the schedule out of his jacket, I took it, electricity lab, room 103, great another kid who likes things that can blow up, or electrocute them selves.

" Ok this way, " I turned to lead the way,

Mina came up next to me, " where are we going?" she poked at me, I showed her the schedule. she nodded and handed it back.

and then she went on talking, again about the most random thing she could think of, I don't even think when she does talk like this she thinks anyone is to answer, and no one did. I didn't because I head stuff like this all the time, but Aaron just fallowed, not saying a word. At the most would tell her to shut up, but no, not even that. He was most likely thinking she was a totally weirdo but then so did I.

I stopped, room 103, finally I could give him away, for a least an hour.

Mina waved to him, and he nodded, and went in.

I shook my head, Mina on the other hand was smiling way wider then normal, and watched him from the door window.

Oh no she doesn't, I grabbed her hand and pulled her away, " hey dork brain, don't even think about it, not him, you know I don't socialize with his type you put my social standings in jeopardy, buy even watching him." she nodded but she was still looking at the door.

oh great she wasn't even listening, I shook her, she looked at me, I looked her in the eyes, " what are u think about?"

she smiled, and turned back to the door, " he was kinda cute, I really liked his eyes." I slapped her across the head, " don't even think about it, he will just get u in trouble and I don't need that neither do u." she sighed, I pulled her to English, I didn't no what I was going to do with her.

I yawned, English was my second most hated class in school, the only reason it wasn't the first was that Mina was in it with me, and she entertained me for the most part. I glanced over to her, she was still playing with that rubrics cube she had gotten back from Mr. Carroll. I shagged. But that was also when I remembered that boy, great the last thing I need on my mind. It had been a few weeks since his arrival and well not much had been heard. In truth I was hoping he had done something and gotten kicked out or something. Hey that just meant one more less trouble maker in our class.

but my thoughts also went to Mina, she was most likely think something totally different, knowing her.

oh was I right.

I waited for Mina after class, she was still playing with the cube. I walked over, " hey u coming or what, we have Psychology."

she looked up to me, " oh right, sorry Allie, lets go." she got up, but then she stopped, oh great she was thinking.

" hey Allie, u remember that guy, Aaron, I haven't heard anything lately, have u, I mean he could like be hurt or something, and its not nice to not no this things, about others."

she looked at me with those doe, eyes, I rolled my eyes, " No I haven't heard anything, but to make u happy we will go ask around k, just for u"

she smiled and nodded, and we went on our way to class, she better be thankful that I love her!


End file.
